


Camera Ready

by violentincest



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, camboy, large dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Ancel and Laurent plan to shoot a live cam video together. Daman eventually joins them.For Captive Prince 2020 Secret Santa
Relationships: Ancel/Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Camera Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdraeconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdraeconis/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. 
> 
> This is for my secret santa, Silverdraeconis. 
> 
> I decided to mush a bunch of their kinks together. We have an Ancel/Laurent/Damen threesome, with some size kink and fisting thrown in there. Ancel and Laurent are both carboys and Damen is Ancel's cameraman.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

For a long time, Ancel didn’t have a lot of luck in life, but then during High School his luck changed. Ancel always wanted to do something in fashion. His goal was to eventually be discovered and become a model, but just in case that didn’t happen, he had fashion design as a backup.

In his junior year, his teacher had one of his outfits entered in a contest. The winning outfit would get manufactured and sold in stores. Ancel won, and with it came a free ride to one of the biggest Creative Arts Universities. This was lucky for Ancel because without that scholarship, University would not have been in the cards for him.

Another stroke of luck was having Damianos, Damen for short, as his roommate. Ancel had no idea why he was living in a dorm room on campus when he could obviously afford his own apartment. When asked, Damen had given him some excuse, something about not wanting to miss out on college life. A dumb excuse in Ancel’s opinion. If he could live off-campus in a nicer apartment he wouldn’t hesitate. But, that meant that Ancel got to take advantage of the fancy coffee machine Damen had brought with him, and all of the snacks and food he bought.

Damen was a film and photography major. His dream was to eventually be a movie director. Their classes were held at different times, which worked for Ancel. When Damen was out shooting whatever, Ancel was in their room doing his part-time job. He was signed up on a website where he did cam videos for money. It just so happened that while Ancel was shooting one of these videos Damen walked in.

Ancel came to find out later that during class Damen’s teacher began feeling sick and let them go early. Instead of yelling at Ancel, asking him what the fuck he was doing, or kicking him out, Damen helped him. He took one look at the setup Ancel had told him the lighting was wrong, and the angle would be better another way. Damen took his bag off his shoulder, put it on the floor and began to help Ancel set it up correctly.

After that, the two of them became a team. With Damen’s help, better shots, better angles and lighting, Ancel began to get more views in a month then he had gotten in the year he’d been doing this. Damen saw how much they could make if they took this seriously, so he rented them a little apartment off-campus. It was a studio, but that was all they needed. They weren’t living there, just shooting there. Once they had the apartment, nothing could stop them.

When Damen graduated a year later, he moved nearby and they decided to expand. They found less popular cam boys and gave them a chance. They’d make a video with Ancel. If they did well, then Ancel and Damen would help make them big, the two of them getting a cut of their earnings.

One night, while they were surfing the internet, trying to find some new faces, they stumbled across Laurent. A blonde hair, blue eyes, androgynous twink. He was gorgeous, and if they represented him right, he could make them some money.

Ancel was pleased when the studio doorbell rang, and he opened the door to find Laurent standing there. He was just as gorgeous as he was in his videos. It was rare for two twinks to make videos together, especially as good looking as them. He introduced himself to Laurent before leading him further into the studio. 

There were two men in the room. One fiddling with the camera, and an older man sitting in front of the computer. 

“This is Damen, he does the camera, lights and the sound. And this is Berenger, my boyfriend.” Ancel quickly added so that Laurent didn’t get any ideas.

Berenger had been Ancel’s acting Professor from freshman year. Ancel had always flirted with Berenger, but nothing happened until Ancel switched to another class. Berenger hadn’t allowed it to.

“Berenger is going to be keeping up with the viewer comments, and any suggestions they might have as they watch.” Ancel added. 

Whereas Ancel filmed his videos and touched them up before uploading them to his website, Laurent insisted on doing his shows live. Since Laurent was going to be his guest, and his usual viewers would be expecting a live show from him, Ancel decided to give it a try.

Laurent introduced himself, and shook both of their hands, his hand lingering in Damen’s a bit longer than necessary before Ancel spoke up again.

“Alright. I know we’ve gone over this a couple of times already, but just to make sure we’re both on the same page. We’re going to make out a bit, and undress each other before getting into it. Then, I’m going to fuck you with the dildo,” Ancel said gesturing to the 7.5 inch length, 2 inch diameter dildo near the bed, “Right before you cum, I’m going to slide it out and replace it with my cock.”

When Ancel had talked to Laurent on the phone about what he was comfortable doing, and what he wasn’t, Laurent had confessed that he had a bit of a size kink. Ancel decided to play into that. 

Laurent nodded in agreement. That was exactly what they had planned. Laurent turned his head a bit, his eyes landing on Damen. Their eyes met and a slight blush coated Laurent’s cheeks before he turned back to Ancel.

“He will be watching the entire time?”

Ancel paused.

“Damen? He can’t not be watching as he is filming, but yes. He’s the cameraman, that’s what cameramen do. Why? Is it a problem?”

Ancel wasn’t sure why Laurent would have a problem with that when he had hundreds of people watching him live each time he shot a webcam video.

Laurent cleared his throat. “No, of course not.” He said, a slight blush appearing again.

Ah. So that was why. Ancel held back his smirk.

“Let’s get started then. Damen the camera’s good?”

Damen nodded. “All set.”

“Good. Give us a few minutes, and we will be ready to go.” Ancel looked at Laurent. “Come. I’ll show you where to change.”

When Laurent came out from the bathroom he was in a robe matching Ancel’s. The robes came down to their upper thighs. They were satin, closed with a belt. The material on the top was lace to show off their shoulders, and the lace went all the way down the back of the robe. Right before it reached their ass it turned to satin material again. The only difference between the two was that Laurent’s was light blue, and Ancel’s was an emerald green.

Ancel was already sitting on the bed waiting. Laurent climbed on and then both got into position, sitting on their legs tucked underneath them. Damen counted down from three before turning on the video. With the camera on, the show began. Ancel gave Laurent a little nod, and the two moved closer together. 

Ancel leaned down and brought his lips to Laurent’s, who leaned up to meet him. The two of them kissed lazily, their lips moving slowly against one another. Ancel brought a hand up to cup Laurent’s cheek, the one opposite the camera so that he didn’t block his face, and began to deepen the kiss. He nipped Laurent’s lower lip, and when Laurent gasped, slid his tongue inside.

Laurent broke the kiss, the two of them pulling apart, panting softly, Laurent’s pale skin already a bit flush. Ancel smiled at him and brought his hands down to the belt of Laurent’s robe to undo it. He opened the robe, dipped his hands inside, and pushed the robe off of Laurent’s shoulders so it pooled in the crook of his elbows. 

They were both naked underneath their robes, and Laurent shrugged it off easily, revealing his body fully for the camera. Ancel brushed his own robe off of one shoulder, teasing the audience before doing the same with his other shoulder. Laurent leaned in to kiss him again, and as they kissed Laurent removed Ancel’s robe. 

Once again, Ancel broke the kiss, and got up, climbing off the bed so that he was facing the camera, and the audience got a good look at him. 

“On your hands and knees.” he told the blonde.

Ancel smiled at his boyfriend as he went to grab the dildo he’d be using on Laurent. He came back with that and some lube. When he climbed onto the bed again, Laurent was already on his hands and knees for him so that the camera had a view of him from the side. Ancel knew that Laurent had made sure he was good and stretched before the video, and coated the dildo up with some lube.

Just in case, he pressed a finger inside Laurent, who let out a low moan as he did so, and pressed against his walls to make sure. He seemed stretched enough which was good. It would make the video go smoothly. 

Ancel moved behind Laurent and rested one hand on his lower back to steady him, and to help him relax. He brought the tip of the huge dildo to Laurents hole and rubbed it up and down his crack a couple of times teasing him. Then, he began to slowly press it inside stopping at just the tip.

Laurent cried out and tried to press back against it, but the hand on his lower back stopped him.

“Mmm-mmm.” Ancel said. “Tell me what you want. Use your words gorgeous.”

“More. More, please. I can take it.”

“You can, can’t you? Such a little slut.” Ancel said pulling the dildo out and then pressing it back in. 

He kept doing this, each time pressing more and more of the dildo inside of him. As he was doing this, he noticed that Laurent kept looking off to the side, to the camera, to Damen. Ancel chanced a quick glance at Damen, and apparently, Damen was looking back. Ancel just hoped the video was coming out well for all that he was paying attention. Berenger hadn’t said anything yet so it must be.

He looked back at Laurent and only half of the dildo was inside the blonde. His hole was already stretched wide, the dildo only going to stretch him more as it got thicker and thicker the closer you got to the base.

Berenger spoke up, breaking Ancel out of his concentration.

“The audience wants to know what Laurent keeps looking at.”

Laurent blushed and looked at the camera. He hadn’t known that he was being so noticeable.

“The cameraman.” Ancel said matter of factly.

“Damen?” Berenger asked.

The viewers that were here from Ancel’s side knew that Damen was his cameraman. They also knew what Damen looked like thanks to them having filmed videos together.

“Yes.” Ancel said, Laurent whimpering and looking back at him, wondering why Ancel had stopped to have this conversation. 

He wiggled his ass trying to get his attention again.

“They said, if he wants the Akielon so bad, then let him have him.”

Ancel looked back at Damen. 

“Well?” he asked.

Damen looked at Ancel and nodded dumbly. 

“Then get in here. It’s not like you’re paying attention to the camera anyway.”

Ancel looked back at the camera, at their audience. 

“Do you want him or the rest of the dildo?” 

“Neither,” Damen said. “I’ll use my fist.”

Laurent let out a groan. 

“See, he likes that idea.”

“Let’s see if the audience does.” Ancel said before looking at the camera. “Well?”

Berenger nodded. “They do. They want Laurent to take his fist while he sucks on your cock.”

Ancel smirked at the blush coating Berenger’s cheeks. He knew it was embarrassing the Hell out of him to have to say these things. Oh, what people did for love.

Now that he had permission, Damen grabbed the base of the dildo, and slowly began to pull it out of Laurent, the blonde whimpering and shuddering beneath him as he did so. When the tip of the dildo left Laurent’s ass, Laurent’s hole gaped for a minute, trying to clench around something that was no longer there.

Damen tossed the dildo over his shoulder, and Ancel wanted to reprimand him. That thing had been expensive, but he knew how sturdy they were. It probably wouldn’t even have a scratch on it. He passed Damen the lube, and Damen took it, getting his hand nice and slick.

“Relax for me.” he said, rubbing Laurent’s lower back.

Laurent nodded, and once he relaxed, Damen slid two fingers in. After all, that was about the thickness the tip of the dildo had been, probably even less.

Ancel moved in front of the blonde as he let out another moan, and grabbed his hair. He tugged Laurent’s head up. As he watched Damen begin to move his fingers in and out of Laurent, Ancel grabbed his shaft and rubbed his cock along Laurent’s lips, slapping his cheeks a little while doing so. His precum smearing all over the blondes mouth. 

Laurent’s tongue darted out to lick the saltiness off his lips. Ancel grabbed his hair, and pulled his head up. 

“Keep your mouth open like a good boy.” 

When Laurent opened his mouth, Ancel pushed the tip of his cock inside. Laurent pursed his lips sucking and licking at the head of his cock like it was a hard candy.

“Ahh!” Laurent cried out as Damen added a third finger, Ancel’s cock falling from his lips.

“If you can’t get finger fucked and suck a cock at the same time, Damen will stop.”

To help prove Ancel’s point, Damen paused his fingers. After all, he knew Ancel was running this video. 

Laurent shook his head.

“No, I can. I can. I’m sorry. Please.”

“I know you can. Just concentrate.”

Ancel brought his cock back to Laurent’s mouth and this time slid it half way in. Laurent bobbed his head taking the rest of it into his mouth, and groaned around him as Damen began moving his fingers once more. The vibrations caused Ancel to let out a moan too. 

That was better, much better. 

Damen pressed at Laurent’s walls opening him up more and more with his three fingers, making sure he was stretched enough and ready before adding in a fourth. Using his other hand, he poured a bit more lube in before pressing his pinky in.  
  
Laurent paused his head, but began again as Ancel gripped his hair once more.

“Concentrate.” 

Ancel saw how much Laurent’s arms were shaking, and he knew that Laurent was going to have his work cut out for him.

Damen curled his fingers brushing against Laurent’s prostate, the blonde screamed out as Damen brushed over it again and again. His other hand pressed down on Laurent’s lower back, putting pressure on it to keep him still as his fingers curled one more time and he pressed his hand in. 

Laurent’s arm’s gave out and he fell. Ancel managed to pull back quick enough as he saw Laurent falling so that he didn’t choke himself on Ancel’s cock. Ancel pulled his hair again. The blonde could still be of use to him even with his head pressed into the bed. 

He slide himself back into Laurent’s mouth and began to fuck his mouth himself doing all the work. The blonde was a moaning mess beneath him as Damen pressed his hand a bit deeper, up to his wrist and then pulled it out, Laurent’s hole gaping. 

The two of them fucked him at the same time, working out a rhythm together, until Ancel felt himself getting close.

“Enough.” Ancel said, and Damen stopped right away. 

He pulled out of Laurent’s mouth, and the blonde looked up at him whimpering, wondering why his mouth was empty. 

“Laurent, you’re doing to fuck me, while Damen fucks you.” 

Damen removed his hand from his lower back and undid the button of his pants and his zipper all with one hand. He reached into his boxer briefs and pulled himself out, his cock red and hard, precum shining off of it.

“Look at you with my hand inside of you. Took me so nicely. Bet your hole is nice and stretched now, and that I can just slide right inside of you. Don’t you think so?” 

Laurent nodded.

“Y-yes.” he finally got out, voice raspy. 

“Get up. You can’t fuck Ancel with your face pressed into the mattress like a princess.”

Laurent bent his elbows and pushed himself up, arms shaking and threatening to give out again. 

“He won’t last in that position long. Ancel on your hands and knees, Laurent, your arm wrapped around him.”

“Give me a moment.” Ancel said and put some lube on his hands.

He sat down, and spread his legs, pressing his fingers inside of him. He wasn’t looking to make this look good. Ancel just wanted to get himself lubed up and stretched out a bit so Laurent fucking him wasn’t going to be painful.

Damen twisted his wrist, his hand moving a bit inside Laurent. The blonde cried out, almost falling again, but Damen caught him. When Ancel was done he got on his hands and knees. Damen pulled his hand out slowly enough not to hurt Laurent and wiped his hand on the sheets. 

Laurent moved behind Ancel, on his knees, and wrapped an arm around Ancel’s stomach. He lined himself up and began to press inside of the redhead. 

Ancel groaned as Laurent pushed inside inch by inch until he was fully seated. Once Laurent was bottomed out, Damen unzipped his pants, pulling himself out, got himself ready and entered Laurent in one thrust. The blonde was greased out and stretched open enough, that it didn’t take any pressure. Damen could just slide right in.

Ancel’s body, and arms jerked a bit as Laurent was jostled inside of him by Damen’s movement.

“Ready?” Damen asked, and Laurent nodded.

“Yes.”

And with that Damen began moving inside of Laurent, Laurent doing the same to Ancel. Surprisingly, though Damen and Laurent had never fucked before, their rhythms synchronized together really well.

All Ancel could do was use his arms to help press himself back, chasing after Laurent’s cock, each time he moved back. The room was filled only with the noises of their bodies slapping together and moans or gasps permeating through the air.

Berenger watched the comments as the three of them fucked, checking to make sure they didn’t get any negative or concerning comments. In between reading the comments, his eyes locked on Ancel. The redhead, his boyfriend, was most beautiful when he was full of pleasure.

Ancel’s eyes met Berenger’s quickly, before looking away to look back at the camera.

It didn’t take long for Ancel to get over the edge. He had already been close thanks to the blow job, and Damen’s last couple of thrusts sent Laurent pushing against his prostate. Ancel cried out, throwing his head back, eyes closed, as he came onto the sheets.

As he rode his orgasm out, he clenched, squeezing Laurent’s cock, which finished the blonde off. Ancel could feel Laurent’s hot seed spilling inside of him. Damen, however, wasn’t done. So, Ancel didn’t move from his spot, letting Laurent’s soft cock continue to move inside of him, as Damen picked up the pace and began pounding into the blonde.

The two of them could do nothing but take it, even though their bodies were sensitive from their orgasms. Finally, Damen’s one hand squeezed Laurent’s hips, his nails digging in and probably leaving bruises, as he came to a stop and reached his orgasm.

Ancel took this moment to collapse on the bed panting, as Damen pulled out of Laurent. Once he had, Laurent rolled onto his back right next to Ancel. Damen smirked down at the two of them on the bed, exhausted, and Berenger turned the video off.

“Angel.” Berenger said standing. “I’ll get the bath ready for you.”

Ancel looked at Berenger, a soft smile gracing his lips in thanks.

Damen nodded, and tucked himself back into his pants after using a tissue to clean himself up. He went over to his camera and turned it off. He’d watch and check out the recording later, then upload it to Ancel’s site.

He walked up to Laurent and talked to him quietly, Laurent already dressed again.

“Laurent and I are going to head to mine. I have a big jacuzzi tub he can relax in.”

“Sure. I’ll send you the video when it’s been edited and fixed up, Laurent.”

Ancel wasn’t surprised to see that Damen was going to head out with Laurent. He was certain the two of them would get along even outside the bed. 

Ancel took his time cleaning up, and relaxing. Berenger stayed behind with Ancel to help him straighten up, before heading out also. Ancel knew that this was going to get them a lot of views, and he couldn’t wait to see what kind of opportunities it would bring them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
